la prometida falsa
by aresuri-chan
Summary: Todo empieza siendo una mentira para poder ayudarlo,pero...¿sera que realmente quiere seguir fingiendo?... Descubranlo en 'la prometita falsa'...100% hitsukarin
1. prometida!

Bueno, este capitulo ya lo había subido( lo digo para los queno saben)pero lo edite un poco,abajo del capitulo les explico mas detalladamente,espero y el capitulo sea entendible .

Aclaraciones:

''Pensamientos''

-dialogo-

~•~•cambio de ecena~•~•

-_-_- en el mismo lugar,un rato después_-_-_-

Bleach y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son de Tite kubo xD

~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•

En una oficina se encontraba Toshiro Hitsugaya, con cara de sorpresa escuchando lo que Gin, su tio,le decia.

-Te dare un mes para encontrar a esa persona-dijo con un aliento de seriedad a Toshiro.

Este solo cerro los ojos resignado, apoyando su barbilla en su mano,y su codo en el escritorio y un suspiro de cansancio salio de sus labios.

-Que se le va a hacer...-Dijo con el ceño fruncido,tratando de ocultar su frustración y enfado.

-De verdad lo lamento-Dijo Gin mientras se ponia de pie y se paraba en la puerta.-Se que tu padre haria lo mismo, ya veras que algun día me lo agradeceras-Dijo saliendo de la oficina dejando a un pensativo, sorprendido y furioso Toshiro.

~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~

Capitulo 1:(editado)

Prometidaa?!

Era una tarde tranquila en la ciudad Karakura, Karin Kurosaki venia de su entrenamiento,se dirigia a su casa agotada de tanto correr, pues ser entrenadora del equipo de futbol de su cuadra no es nada facil y menos si se preparaban para las eliminatorias.

-¡Aaahh...que cansada estoy!-Exclamó Karin con los brazos cruzados detras de su cabeza y los ojos cerrados, con una red en la mano y la pelota dentro de esta.-llegando a casa me tomare una laaarga ducha-Dijo abriendo los ojos.

Unas cuantas cuadras antes de llegar a su casa, vio a un chico que conocia muy bien.

-¡Toshiroo!-Gritó llamando su atención agitando su brazo derecho saludandolo.Él solo volteo y la saludó con una sonrisa, que solo ella conocia, pues no se abria mucho con la gente.

-Hola Kurosaki-Dijo una vez que la chica llego con él.-Que milagro verte por aqui-dijo sarcasticamente.

-¿,'Milagro'?, ¡JA!,sabes perfectamente que a esta hora paso por aqui, aparte mi nombre es ¡KARIN!, ¡¿Cuantas veces tengo que decirtelo?!-dijo molesta, no le gustaba que la llamara por su apellido ya que, según ella, no sabia si hablaban de ella o a un integrante de su familia.

-Jaja, bueno Karin- Dijo con una sonrisa, le encanta molestarla Se enoja muy facilpensó.Ella solo volteó la cara resignada con los brazos cruzados y haciendo pucheros, él continuo.

-Oye, ¿Te puedo pedir un favor?-Dijo cambiando su semblante a uno serio, Karin presto atención, algo andaba mal.

-Claro, siempre y cuando este a mi alcance-Dijo con una sonrisa.

-Espera-Dijo Karin cambiando su sonrisa por un ceño fruncido-¿No te peliaste con tu tio de nuevo, verdad?-.

Él sonrio con amargura con solo recordar esa platica con su tio, lo ponía mal.

-Algo asi...-Hizo una pequeña pausa-Pero esto va para largo-Dijo para si con una mano en la barbilla pensativo.

-M mmm...¿A que hora sales de tu trabajo?-Preguntó volteando a verla.

-A las 8:00-Contesto Karin.

-Okey, entonces que te parece si en cuanto salgas de tu trabajo, platicamos lo que te quiero decir- propuso el joven.

-Okey-Dijo mirando su reloj, sus ojos se abrieron al ver la hora. Las 3:00 y entraba a las 4:30-¡rayos!,¡se me hace tarde!-Dijo pegando carrera-¡Nos vemos al rato Toshiro!-Grito a lo lejos.

-¡Adiós!-Exclamó Toshiro.

Una vez que Karin desapareció suspiró cansado,no sabia como decirle a Karin su problema. Si bien son muy buenos amigos, pero esto sería algo dificil de contar, en especial el pedirle esa clase de favores. Entró con pesades a su coche.-ojala me entiendas y me ayudes,Karin..-Dijo frustado, mientras avansaba por la calle.

~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•

Karin atendia el ultimo cliente, pues le tocába cerrar.

-Aqui tiene su cuenta señor,son 350 yens-Dijo amablemente con una sonrisa bien fingida mientras pensaba '' Odio este trabajo".

-Gracias hermosa-Dijo el señor, amablemente claro.

-¡Gracias,vuelva pronto!- Dijo cerrando la puerta. En cuanto la cerro se dio la vuelta y se recargó en la puerta mientras iba deslizándose hacia abajo para sentarse en el piso con los ojos lijeramente cerrados y suspiro con fuerza.-Al fin termino la tortura...-dijo.

''¿Ahora que tendra Toshiro?'' Penso mientras abria los ojos.

-Ojala no sea nada malo-Se dijo con preocupación con una mano en la barbilla. Se quedo un rato más asi, y se puso de pie para ir a cambiarse y ver a Toshiro.

-¡Adios!, ¡nos vemos mañana, Karin-chan!,¡Me saludas a la familia!-dijo energicamente su jefe, pues ya no habia empleados en el lugar.

-¡Si yo los saludo, hasta mañana Urhara-san!-Dijo de igual manera Karin.Y asi salir del luga. Toshiro la había esperado afuera ,a la hora acordada.

-Vaya que puntual- Dijo ironica y con una media sonrisa, el solo se limito a sonreir-Asi debe ser, ¿no?-Ella rió y ambos subieron al carro y se fueron.

~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~

-Que bonito se ve el cielo,¿ verdad toshiro?-Dijo Karin sonriendo sin dejar de ver el cielo estrellado.

-Si-Contesto el albino de igual manera que Karin.

Ahora se encontraban en aquella colina, que desde pequeños les encantaba ir , segun ellos ese era el mejor lugar para ver el cielo y por alguna razón simpre que tenian algun problema platicaban ahi.

-Karin..-La llamo sin dejar de ver el cielo.

-¿si?-Dijo volteando a verlo, despues de un rato él volteo a verla con algo de nervios.

-Bueno... sobre lo que te queria decir en la tarde, y el favor...-Dijo nervioso.

-Vamos, solo dilo, sabes que puedes confiar en mi, hare lo necesario para ayudarte-Dijo tomandolo por el hombro con una ligera sonrisa para darle su apoyo y confianza.

-Esta bien..-Dijo mas tranquilo, al notar esto Karin sonrió más y se acomodo para escuchar mejor a su amigo.

-Bueno-Suspiró-Primero te dire de que se trata,¿ya vez que mi padre, era el dueño de una empresa, según, muy importante?-Dijo él.

-Aaam...si-Dijo Karin.

-Bueno...pues, ¿Se supone que yo lo heredare, no?- volvío a decir

-Si, ya me lo habias dicho -

Toshiro suspiró,''Ahora viene lo dificil''.

-Bueno, se supone que, como ya soy mayor de edad,la puedo heredar-Hizo una pequeña pausa y volvío a suspirar-Pero, para poderlo heredar me tengo que casar, o minimo tener una prometida.

A Karin se le abrieron los ojos como platos al oir la noticia¡¿QUE?!Pensó, no lo podia creer. No, no lo queria creer.

-Tengo que conseguir una prometida antes de un mes para poder heredar la empresa-Dijo algo frustado.

-Y tu...em ¿estas deacuerdo?-Pregunto Karin preocupada, era ovia la respuesta, pero lo quería confirmar.

-Por supuesro que no-Dijo Toshiro.

-Y por que no simplemente la pasas a otro pariente o asi?- Dijo Karin

.-Porque...-Sus ojos se ensombrecieron-Ese era el deseo de mi padre, él quería que yo heredara la empresa y aparte es el unico recuerdo que tengo de él, aunque de todos modos si yo no escojo una, mi tio me escojera la prometida y no me quiero casar a la fuerza, y mucho menos si a 'ella',quien quiera que sea,la obligan-Dijo molesto haciendo puños sus manos.

Karin lo miró con lastima, no le gustába verlo de esa manera, entonces supo, o almenos se dío una idea sobre el favor que Toshiro le quería pedir.

Asi que se aventuro a preguntar-Ya veo, entonces...¿el favor que me querías pedir, esta relacionado con eso,verdad?-

-Si, es algo dificil pero espero aceptes ayudarme-Dijo Toshiro.

-Claro que si,si esta a mi alcance claro-Dijo Karin con una sonrisa, fuera lo que fuera le ayudaria.

-Okey-Suspiro-Podrias...Amm ser mi prometida eeto bueno... ehh falsa claro-dijo nervioso.

Karin se quedo de piedra,¡¿prometida, de el y ademas falsa?!.¡¿Como podria hacer eso?!.

-Bueno solo sera por un tiempo,nada más en lo que firmo unos papeles y después podemos dejar la mentira-Explicó él albino.

Karin seguía en shock ''¿prometida? ¿e-él me lo esta pidiendo?''.

-¿Karin?...-La llamó Toshiro.

Al ver que no contestabá se puso de pie se sacudió la tierra, metió sus manos en sus bolsillos y siguió hablando con los ojos cerrados-Si no quieres, esta bien buscare a alguien...-

-Esta bien-dijo rápidamente, poniendoce de pie, interrumpiéndolo.

Toshiro abrió los ojos y volteo a verla sorprendido.

''¿Que?''Pensarón los dos al mismo tiempo,al parecer los dos se habían sorprendido.

''No pense que aceptara así de rapido''Pensó Toshiro.

Okey,ninguno de los dos lo esperaba,mucho menos Karin,estaba en shock pero encuanto escuchó que buscaria a 'alguien' más, no lo penso dos veces y aceptó pero ...¿Porque?.

No lo sabia, ¿celos?...No,eso ni pensarlo, agitó la cabeza para ambos lados.

''No,¡¿Que rayos estas pensando Karin?!"Se dijo mentalmente.

-¿Segura?- volvío a decir el albino, seguía sin creerlo.

karin se sonrrojo e inmediatamente se volteo para otro lado,no dejaria que la viera asi.

-¡¿Entonces para que preguntas?!-Dijo echa un manojo de nervios.

-No no, esta bien, esque no crei que aceptaras asi de facil, eso es todo-dijo rapido moviendo las manos de un lado a otro con una risita nerviosa.

''No vaya a ser que se arrepienta''Pensó con una gotita en la frente.

-¿Facil?...-Dijo Karin con una sonrisa maliciosa encarando a Toshiro.

-¿Eeh?-Dijo Toshiro deteniendo las manos.

-No te hagas Toshiro...-Hizo una pequeña pausa.

Un signo de interrogación apareció en la cabeza de Toshiro.-¿De que diablos estas hablando?-

-A que yo no trabajo gratis..-dijo divertida al ver que el albino seguía sin entender. Una gotita apareció en la frente de Toshiro.

-Sabia que dirias eso -Karin solo rió.

-Bueno te dare que quieras, pero primero quiero resultados-Dijo Toshiro mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

-¡Aah...! ,¡Eso es trampa!-Dijo Karin haciendo pucheros.

-Jaja,nimodo primero trabajo y luego pago-Dijo victorioso.

-Mmm... bueno, pero ya dijiste eh, lo que ¡YO! quiera-Dijo Karin como niña chiquita.

Él sonrio-Si Karin, lo que ¡TU! Quieras, entonces... ¿trato?-dijo dandole la mano para estrcharla.

-¡Trato!-Dijo Karin con una sonrisa.

Y asi ambos estrecharon sus manos, cerrando aquel trato que a ambos los haria cambiar, y mucho...

~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~~•~•~~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~••~•~•~•~•~•~

Espero que ahora allá quedado bien, gracias por los reviews,etoo...pido una disculpa por cambiarles el capitulo pero el otro no me convenció mucho, y también otra por la tardanza esque la escuela y el trabajo me consumen x.x.

Me dicen si les gusto o no el capitulo. El capítulo 2 ya lo tengo ,solo me falta evaluarlo y lo subo;) creo que lo subiré cad días y si no pues les aviso, sin mas que decir me despido bay-bay


	2. el vestido, la psicopata y la cena

Hola, lamento la tardanza espero le agrade el capitulo.(abajo después del capitulo les explicó por que la tardanza)

-Dialogos-

''Pensamientos''

'Cuando un personaje habla sarcásticamente'

Bleach y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son de Tite kubo.

Capitulo 2:vestido, una psicópata y la cena

-¡No puedo creer que me hayas obligado a ponerme un estúpido vestido!-Exclamó Karin alterada con el ceño fruncido, y mirando por la ventana del carro, según ella los vestidos no erán lo suyo. Ahora se dirigían a una cena con los tíos de Toshiro y este la obligó a ponerse un vestido.

- No seas simple, no te vas a morir por usar un vestido-Contestó el albino con la vista al frente, pues iba manejando.

Karin volteó y lo miro con rabia-¡Sabes que odio los vestidos!-Exclamó con el ceño fruncido.

- Entiende que si no llevas un 'estúpido' vestido, mi tío es capaz de Criticárte, y yo no quiero meterte en problemas con él- Explicó- Ademas...-Dijo Toshiro volteando a verla con una sonrisa burlona.

Karin volteo para otro lado, sabía el por que de ese 'ADEMAS'. De solo recordarlo se arrepentia de aver aceptado ese trato.''Diablos, ¡porque yo!''...Pensó mientras recordaba lo que había pasado...

Flash back

En una cancha de fútbol se encontraban 2 personas corretiando un balón de aquí para alla, quitandocelo el uno al otro buscando meter un gol a la portería contraria. Hasta que se detuvieron a tomar un poco de aire.

-¿Ya te cansaste?- Dijo una abofiada Karin con sus manos apoyadas en las rodillas y respirando agitadamente.

-¡Claro que no!-Dijo de igual manera Toshiro.-Esto solo es calentamiento-.

-¡Ja!, si claro- Contesto Karin componiendo su postura y lo señalo con el dedo acusadoramente-¡¿Eso lo dice alguien que ni siquiera puede con su respiración?!-

Toshiro fruncio el ceño e imito a Karin apuntandola también con el dedo-¡Lo mismo digo!-

Los dos se miraban a los ojos con rayitos en estos, matandose el uno al otro. Karin se dio la vuelta con los brazos cruzados y los ojos cerrados dándole la espalda a Toshiro.

-Tu no me ganas en un partido..-Dijo Karin provocándolo.

Toshiro frunció mas el ceño -¡Claro que te gano!-Dijo mientras bajaba su mano y se cruzaba de brazos.

-A ver pues-Dijo Karin desaciendo su cruzada de brazos y dandoce la vuelta encarandólo-¡Demustramelo!-

Toshiro sonrió ''Ja te tengo donde quería " pensó -Esta bien pero con una condición-Dijo Toshiro con los ojos cerrados con una mano en su cadera y la otra solo con el dedo índice levantado.

Karin lo miro algo desconfiada. Y dudosa dijo-¿Cual?-

-Tienes que hacer lo que yo te diga,- Toshiro abrió un ojo- ¿va?-Propuso.

Karin fruncío el ceño y se cruzó de brazos- ¿Y yo que gano? -

-Mmm..haré lo que tu quieras-Dijo Toshiro.

Karin seguia dudando, pues sabía perfectamente que cuando Toshiro le ponía ese tipo de tratos, era por que quería algo que a ella no le gustara, sin embargo lo miro tan abofeado que no vio peligro en perder.

-Esta bien -Fue lo único que dijo.

-Sale, ya dijiste eh- Dijo Toshiro llendoce por el balón-Empieza tu-Dijo pasándole el balón.

- Estas demaciado confiado- Dijo Karin achicando la vista y atrapando la pelota con los pies.

-No, es tu imaginación-Dijo Toshiro calentando.

- Okey...- Dijo con u a gotita en la frente-¿Listo?-Avisó. Toshiro dejo de calentar y se puso en posición.

-Saca-.

Karin sacó y Toshiro con la misma sonrisa, la dejo agarrar viada, un escalofrio pasó por la espalda de Karin.

''¿Ahora que rayos tiene este loco?'' Pensó Karin. Ya iba llegando a la porteria para chutar, pero cuando menos esperó, ya no tenia la pelota. Karin abrió los ojos como platos y volteo a ver en dirección a su portería solo para ver a Toshiro anotar un gol y lo peor de todo es que nisiquiera se veía cansado.

-¡¿Pero que...?!- Se dijo así misma con los ojos abiertos.''Pero si se veía muy cansado''. Pensó un poco desconcertada.

Toshiro se detuvo con una lijera sonrisa de medio lado.-¿Que pasa?, parece como si estes sin esperanzas de ganar, hasta te dí viada.-Dijo Toshiro con las manos en su cintura.

Karin cambio su cara de sorpresa por una con el ceño fruncido-¡Callate!, eso solo fue suerte.-Dijo cruzandoce de brazos.-No te pongas egosentrico solo por un gol-.

-Bueno pues -Dijo sin tomarle mucha importancia a las palabras de Karin-Saca tu-Dijo pasándole la pelota.

Karin agarró la pelota y volvió a sacar.

Pasó media hora más y el marcador ahora era 1-1. Toshiro y Karin seguían corriendo y quitandoce el balón, sin embargo, Karin se veía muy fatigada, a diferencia del albino, pero no se rendía, no dejaría que Toshiro la obligara a hacer algo que ella no quisiera.

-Karin, solo 5 minutos mas y el partido se acaba.-Dijo Toshiro, pues, vio que Karin ya no podia así que por eso puso el limite.

Karin fruncio el ceño -¡JA! ¿me vas a decir que ya te cansaste?-Dijo aun corriendo con el balón evitando que se la quitaran..

-Yo lo digo por ti, mirate nesecitas descansar-DijoToshiro siguiendo a Karin.

-No necesito des...¡ah!-Hubiera seguido con su explicación si no se hubiera tropesado con el balón y caer de frente a la tierra. Toshiro se detuvo en seco al ver a Karin caer.

-¡¿Estas bien!?-Exclamó preocupado mientras la ayudaba a ponerse de pie.

-¡ay! que golpe-Dijo sobandose la cara con el otro brazo.-si estoy bien, gracias.-

-¡Ya vez!, ¡Te dije que decansaras!- La regaño una vez que Karin ya estabá de pie.

-Si, mamá, ya entendí - Dijo karin burlona.

Toshiro fruncío el ceño ''¡ja! Me preocupo por ella ¡¿Y me responde asi?! Genial'' pensó Toshiro.

- Esta bien, ya no me preocuparé por ti-Dijo indignado agarrando el balón y corriendo en dirección a la portería de Karin.

''¿eh?'' Karin se quédo con cara de pocos amigos ''Insisto Toshiro es bien raro'' pensó con una gotita en la frente.

-¡¿Que haces ahí parada?!, ¡Si te quedas ahí todo el día nunca vas a ganar!-Le gritó Toshiro casi llegando a la porteria.

-¡Tramposo!-Gritó reaccionando y tratando de alcanzar a Toshiro, sin embargo le fue imposible pues, además de estar a una distancia muy larga de él, le dolía la cabeza por el cansancio y el golpe.

Toshiro anotó el gol y Karin se sentó en el pasto derrotada.

-Yo no me caí y me quede parado como idiota viendo como me anotaban un gol-Dijo acercandoce a Karin contestando a lo que le había dicho..

-Además ya terminó el juego, yo gané-Dijo con una sonrisa egocentrica.

Karin fruncío el ceño tenia que cumplir el trato-Y ¿Que quieres que haga?- Dijo cruzandoce de brazos.

- Es algo muy simple, y solo sera por un rato-Dijo el albino, Karin lo miro para que continuará.

- Usaras un vestido-Dijo esperando la reacción de karin . ''3..2..1"

-¡¿QUE?!- Exclamó Karin poniendose de pie con los ojos abiertos, entonces comprendió porque Toshiro tenia esa estúpida sonrisa de 'caíste en mi trampa'.

-Entonces por eso dijiste 'esto solo es calentamiento''¿verdad?-Dijo Karin imitando la voz de Toshiro. Una gotita de sudor paso por la nuca de Toshiro y asintió con una sonrisa nerviosa.

-¡jm! ya sabia, no por nada me diste viada al inicio del partido-Dijo irritada- ¿Ypara que diablos quieres que use un vestido?- Dijo con las manos apoyadas en la cintura.

-Esque tendremos una cena con mis tíos dentro de una semana- Explicó Toshiro.

-¿Y porque en vez de complicarte con un partido?, ¿No me lo pediste?- Dijo Karin molesta por hacerla perder tiempo, aunque debía admitir que se divirtió mucho.

-Fácill porque tu eres Karin Kurosaki y sería obvia tu respuesta-Dijo Toshiro con una gotita en el cien.

Iba a contestar, pero cinseramente no lo podía negar, si Toshiro se lo hubiera pedido obviamente le diría que no, puesto a que los odia.

-Me conoces bien- Dijo Karin achicando la vista. Pero después de un rato fruncio el ceño- y como yo si cumplo lo que prometo, -Dijo arrastrando las palabras-hisiste que te retara ¿verdad?, así me comprometerías a cumplir ese estupido trato- Karin fruncía mas el ceño mientras explicaba.

-Que inteligente eres Karin -Dijo Toshiro con sarcasmo aplaudiendo y con una sonrisa al ver que su plan salio a la perfección.

Karin le dio un golpe a Toshiro y suspiró con cansancio dejándose caer en la tierra, total ya estaba sucia, y cerro los ojos pensando con cascaditas en los ojos ''¡¿PORQUE YOO?!''

Toshiro se Sobo la zona afectada. Le iba a decir algo por el golpe pero mirarla derrotada era mucho mejor. Se rió un poco y se recosto al lado de ella...

Fin de flach back

-Jaja tu tienes la culpa, ¿para que te enojas tan fácil?-Dijo Toshiro divertido tratando de hacer enojar a Karin.

-¡¿Yo?!- Dijo volteando a verlo.

-Si, tu...-Dijo divertido.

Karin achico la vista- Al menos yo no me perdí en una tienda con una tipa que no conosco- Dijo Karin con una sonrisa al ver la reaccion del albino.

-Callate, ni me lo recuerdes- Dijo con una gotita de sudor en la frente -Esa tipa estaba loca- Dijo recordando el acontecimiento...

Flash back

Toshiro y Karin habían ido al centro comercial a buscar un vestido. Encontraron una butic de dos pisos y entraron.

El lugar estaba dividido en cuatro partes, en el primer piso, entrando había una cajera y algunos maniquíes con vestidos, accesorios y zapatos, que la tienda ofrecía.

Mas adentro la mitad del lugar era el área de los vestidos, tanto formales como informales. La otra mitad era el área de ropa informal, pero muy femenina para los gustos de la pelinegra, y en el segundo piso la mitad era el área de zapatos y la otra mitad eran accesorios y maquillajes.

-Este lugar no me gusta..- Se quejó Karin con cascaditas en los ojos.

-¿Cres que a mi me encanta?- Le contestó el albino.- Ya pues busca un vestido que te guste-

-No me gustan los vestidos- Dijo con una gotita en la frente.

-Karin, solo busca un vestido y ya- Dijo volteando a verla.

Karin fruncio el ceño y volteo a verlo- Tu no me mandas-

Mientras peleaban con la vista una muchacha se acerco a atenderlos.

-¿Buscaban algo?-preguntó amablemente la empleada.

-¡No! Ya nos vamos- Dijo Karin dándose la vuelta para irse, pero Toshiro la tomo de la muñeca para que no se fuera.

-Disculpela, es que la señorita aquí presente no tiene modales- Dijo Toshiro arrastrando las ultimas 3 palabras.

-¡Oye no digas esoToshiro!- Dijo Karin frunciendo el ceño tratando de desaser inútilmente el agarre de Toshiro.

-¡Pues no actúes como tal!- Dijo Toshiro acercandola mas hacia él.

- Que bien se lleva con su novia- Dijo la muchacha mientras los miraba divertida.

Toshiro y Karin se sonrrojaron al escuchar las palabras de la empleada, Toshiro se dio cuenta de la cercanía de Karin y la soltó avergonzado.

-Estamos buscando un vestido para ella - Dijo, aun sonrrojado, con las manos en los bolsillos de su chaqueta.

-mmm..-Dijo la muchacha con una mano en la barbilla examinando a Karin mirándola de los pies a la cabeza. De pronto dio un brinco con una sonrisa y las manos juntas.

-¡Ya se!- Dijo emocionada.

Karin y Toshiro la miraron con cara de pocos amigos. ''Esta mujer esta loca'' pensaron los dos con una gotita en la cabeza.

-Siganme, esto les encantara- Dijo la muchacha caminando por el pasillo buscando el vestido. Toshiro y Karin solo se limitaron a seguirla.

-Aver, ¿donde esta?- Se decía la muchacha buscando el vestido.

-¡Ah!,¡Aquí esta!- Exclamo sacando una bolsa negra, que protegía al vestido por lo que ni Toshiro ni Karin lo pudieron ver.

-Tome-Le dijo a Karin dándole la bolsa. Karin lo tomo con un signo de interrogación.

-Vaya a probarselo, y me dice si le gustó o no- dijo la empleada marchándose dejando a Toshiro y Karin solos.

-Aam...iré a probarmelo- Dijo Karin dirijiendose a los probadores.

Toshiro asintió con la cabeza y se sentó en una banca que estaba ahí. Pasaron 5 minutos y Karin no salia de los probadores.

-Ya se tardo mucho- Dijo mirando su reloj. Toshiro se puso de pie, algo olía mal Karin ya había tardado mucho y ella no se tarda demaciado como para medirse un vestido.

''Aunque se veía un vulto muy grande, a lo mejor se tarda por lo grande que esta el vestido'' pensó con una mano en la barbilla volviéndose a sentar. Una joven muy bonita de cabellos rubios y un poco mas joven que el albino, se acerco a Toshiro.

-Disculpe,¿como se llama?- le pregunto una muchacha.

-Amm...Toshiro -Dijo extrañado.

"¿Quien diablos es esta?" penso con un signo de interrogacion.

-Aaah... Que lindo nombre- Dijo la chica con una sonrisa.

- ¿Me puedo sentar aquí?- Pregunto inocentemente la joven.

-Eeh... si claro-contestó el albino sin ententer nada aun, con una gotita en la frente.

-Gracias- Dijo la muchacha sonriente.

Se sentó y lentamente se recargó en el hombro de Toshiro. Este solo trato de quitársela de encima pero la muchacha se aferraba mas en el brazo del albino. Toshiro dejo de fosejear y suspiro con pereza.

-Disculpa- Dijo amablemente, la joven lo volteo a ver -¡¿Podrías quitarte de encima?!- Exclamó irritado, pues no le gustaba que la gente se le encimara así, y menos si no conocía a la persona.

-¡No ahora eres mi novio!- Exclamó la joven sosteniéndose con mas fuerza del brazo de Toshiro y haciendo pucheros como si de una niña a la que le quitan su juguete favorito se tratára.

-¿Asi tratas a tu nueva, hermosa y encantdora novia, Toshiro?-Dijo la tipa deshaciendo su agarre y darle la espalda al albino con las manos tapando su cara llorando.

Muchos murmullos se escucharón de todos lados como 'pobre muchacha su novio no la quiere' o ' que abusivo la hizo llorar'. Toshiro miraba para todos lados viendo como lo miraba la gente con reprobación y trato de tranquilizarla.

-¡Ya no llores, no llores!-Seguía exclamando '' ¿Donde está Karin cuando la necesito?'' Pensó alterado.

De la nada la tipa dejo de llorar y volteó a verlo con los ojos brillosos, Toshiro se exaltó y se hizo para atrás.

-Te perdono si me besas-Dijo la chica mientras se acercaba peligrosamente al albino con los ojos cerrados. Toshiro abrió los ojos como platos al ver la cercanía de la joven y por instinto retrocedió todo lo que pudo hasta que se cayo de bruses de la banca.

-¡Aah!... que daño- Exclamó sobandoce la zona afectada.

-¡Vamos! ¡No seas tímido!- Exclamó la chica asomandoce como niña chiquita por arriba del banco.

-¡ Pero no eres mi novia!, ¡Nisiquiera te conozco!- Exclamo él albino poniendoce de pie con el ceño fruncido.

La chica bajo la cabeza haciendo que su cabello le tapara solo los ojos ensombreciendolos con una sonrisa demoniaca, dándole un toque de psicópata a la chica. Un escalofrío paso por la espalda del albino dejándolo inquieto y desesperado por que Karin saliera de los malditos probadores e irse de ahí lo mas pronto posible.

-Ya veo...- Dijo la joven rompiendo el silencio,Toshiro empezó a sudar frío.

''Ay no, esto huele mal''pensó con una gotita en la frente.

-Entonces...- Dijo la joven poniendoce de pie dando pequeños pasos para llegar a Toshiro. Este solo empezó a dar pasos para atrás con las manos a la altura de su pecho haciendo señas de que parara de caminar, sin embargo la chica continuó avanzando y cada ves mas rápido hasta que al fin levanto la cabeza.

-¡Yo te besaré!- Exclamó la chica balanceandoce hacia Toshiro, el albino abrió los ojos como platos y esquivo a la 'psicópata' y empezó a correr por toda la tienda. La chica lo empezó a corretiar por toda la tienda gritándole incoherencias como ' Ven amor' o 'No escaparas de mi Toshiro'.

La gente los miraba ir y venir de una tienda a otra con una gotita en la cabeza pensando en la mala suerte de aquel jóven de cabellos blancos que era perseguido por esa fiera.

-¡Ya dejame empaz!...- Exclamó Toshiro abofiado, ya habian corrido por mas de media hora y la tipa no se cansaba.

-¡No hasta que me beses!- Dijo la joven psicópata pero...

-¡TOSHIRO HITSUGAYA!- Exclamó una chica de cabellos negros poniendose frente al albino. Este solo freno de golpe casi cayendo encima de la pelinegra.

-¡Ka-ka-Karin!- Dijo nervioso mirandola...

-¡Se puede saber,¿ por que diablos te largaste y me dejaste sola en esa estupida tienda?!- Exclamó alterada con una venita en la cabeza. En eso la chica psicopata alcanzo a Toshiro y lo tiro dejandolo a él boca abajo en el piso y ella encima de él.

-¡Kya! ¡Te atrape Toshiro!- Exclamó la joven alegre y juguetona, Toshiro solo maldecia el estar ahi.

Karin cuando los vio asi de cerca y que Toshiro no hacia nada por quitársela de encima, se le subió la sangre a la cabeza y se dio la vuelta.

''Si sigo aquí mirando esto, matare a ese idiota'' Pensó Karin mientras caminaba en direccion a la salida.

-¡Nooo Karin!, ¡Regresaa!- Exclamo él albino, tratando inútilmente de levantarse pues la chica psicópata aun estaba encima de él.

-¡Tu me dejaste sola!,¡¿Porque diablos te ayudaría?!- Exclamó Karin dándose la vuelta mirándolo aun el piso intentando safarse.-

-¡Porque esta loca quiere que sea su novio cuando yo no quiero!- Exclamó Toshiro, ya estaba harto el solo se quería ir.

-''¡Ya!, ¡Esa tipa pagara caro!''Pensó mientras se dirijia hacia Toshiro y la psicópata. Se puso de pie frente a la tipa, la sujeto del brazo y se la quito de encima a Toshiro y la soltó dejándola caer al piso. Toshiro se sorprendió, hasta le dio miedo.e-¡Oye!, ¡Quien te crea que...-

-¡Callate!-Exclamó Karin interrumpien a la chica, esta solo se quedó callada y Toshiro se esperaba lo peor.

-vamonos...- Fue lo unico que dijo la pelinegra y se marcho, Toshiro se puso de pie y la alcanzó.

La joven se quedo pasmada mirando como se iba Toshiro y Karin.

Fin de flash back

-Si no fuera por mi, no se que te hubiera pasado- Dijo Karin divertida. Toshiro tenia el ceño fruncido.

-¡Esa tipa estaba loca!- Exclamó el albino. Karin rió.

-Oye Karin-Dijo llamando la atención dela pelinegra, esta solo volteo y lo miro para que contunuara.

-No eh visto el vestido- Dijo cambiando el tema.

Karin se sonrojó y se tapo mas con el abrigo que traía puesto.

-E-esque tengo frío- Dijo nerviosa.

-Esta bien, en ese lugar no hace frío, si quieres te lo quitas allá- Dijo el albino.

-Si- Fue lo único que dijo, esa sería una larga noche...

Pido mil disculpes que crean me la prepa no me deja x.x, espero y el capitulo haya sido entendible, se me hizo algo corto a comparación de lo que quería poner, mi idea original no eran los flash back pero me pareció gracioso lo que tenia en mente xD, creo que eempezaré a publicar cada 15 días , por que estoy en temporada de exámenes y me tengo que ponerme las pilas. Gracias por los reviews.

Sin mas que decir gracias yhasta pronto y me dicen que tal el capitulo :)


	3. Un recuerdo doloroso y una accion inespe

Bueno y como lo prometido es deuda, aquí les dejo el siguiente capítulo' mi idea era que estuviera mas largo pero me falto tiempo gomen!.

~•~•cambio de ecena~•~•~

-dialogos-

"Pensamientos''

'Cuando hablan sarcásticamente'

NA: notas de autora

Bleach no me pertenece, es de Tite cubo :3

Capitulo 3:

Un pasado triste, y una acción inesperada

-Su nombre por favor-Dijo un hombre como de unos cincuenta y tantos.

-Toshiro Hitsugaya-Contestó el albino sujetando caballerosamente por el brazo a una linda joven de cabellos negros.

-Claro, usted tiene una mesa reservada, ¿verdad?- Preguntó el hombre.

-Asi es, se supone que mis invitados ya están aquí, ¿No es así?-Dijo cortésmente.

-Si señor, sigame- Dijo el hombre.

-Gracias-Dijo siguiendo al señor junto a la pelinegra hasta llegar a la mesa donde se encontraban sus tios. Karin sonrió.

-Jamás creí que te escucharía hablar asi- Dijo divertida. Toshiro hizo una mueca de no entender.

-¿Aque te refires?-preguntó incrédulo, Karin rió.

-Nada Toshiro, nada-Dijo tratando de contener una carcajada, Toshiro siguió sin ententer, y ladeó la cabeza con un signo de interrogación mientras pensaba en lo extraña que podía ser Karin aveces.

-Aquí es señor- Dijo el viejo mesero llamando la atención del albino.

-Gracias-Contesto el albino haciendo una reverencia.

-¡Oh, pero si esToshiro!- Dijo una mujer de cabellos naranjas, mientras el mesero hacia una reverencia y se marchaba.

-Buenas noches Matsumoto- Dijo el albino con su típica cara seria, el estar cerca de su tío no le agradaba del todo.

-Vamos sientence- Dijo Gin señalando las dos sillas vacías frente a él.

Toshiro y Karin tomaron asiento y matsumoto volvió a hablar.

-¿No nos vas a presentar a tu amiguita?- Dijo divertida.

-Eh, si disculpen, ella es Karin Kurosaki- Dijo haciendo una pausa, Karin se limito a darles la mano.

-Mucho gusto-Dijo sonriente, Gin y Matsumoto correspondieron el gesto de igual manera.

-Ella es mi prometida- Dijo lo mas natural posible, estaba algo nervioso y era lógico pues decir que su mejor amiga era su prometida no era algo fácil, y mas si todo era una mentira.

-¡Vaya, pero si es muy linda!-Exclamó Matsumoto, Karin sonrió nerviosa.

-¿Pero por que no te quitas ese saco? , aquí no hace frío querida quitatelo-Dijo la pelinaranja dándole algo de confianza para relajarse, la pobre se veía muy tensa.

Karin se sonrojo un poco mientras se tapaba mas con el abrigo, el vestido no era feo y le habia gustado, pero no estaba acostumbrada a usar vestidos y por alguna extraña razón, que nisiquiera ella sabia, no quería que Toshiro la viera, le daba pena.

-Aamm...iré al baño, no tardó-Dijo poniendoce de pie. Toshiro la miro para ver si estaba bien, Karin solo movio la cabeza en signo de negacion y se fue en direccion al baño, no sin antes susurrar para el albino 'No te preocupes, estoy bien'.

Toshiro la vio marcharse y suspiro con peresa 'Vaya esto es mas dicil de lo que pense'.

-¡kyaaa!-Exclamo matsumoto a Gin casi se le salia el corazón y Toshiro la miro con una gotita en el cien.

-¡Oye, que diablos te pasa! ¿quieres dejarme sordo?- Dijo Gin sobandoce la oreja.

-¡Esque son bien lindos!, ¡Nomas se va un ratito y Toshiro ya esta suspirando!- Exclamó alegre Matsumoto, Toshiro se sonrojó un poco por el comentario.

Cinco minutos después regreso Karin con el saco en las manos.

-Vaya, tienes buenos gustosToshiro - Dijo Gin mirando a la joven, Toshiro se quedo con un signo de interrogación y volteo a ver que tanto llamaba su atencion.

-¿De que ha..-no terminó de hablar pues al voltearse se quedo con la boca abierta por lo que veía, era una joven de cabellos negros que lo tenia hasta los hombros, traía un vestido de vuelo corto que le llegaba un poco arriba de las rodillas, color rojo de tirantes con un listón negro que resaltaba su cintura, un leve toque de maquillaje y accesorios plateados contando sus zapatillas.

Estaba un poco sonrojada y con la vista hacia un lado, lo que la hacía ver mas linda y...''¡Espera!...¡¿En que diablos estas pensando Toshiro?!,¡Ella solo es tu amiga!'' Se recrimino mentalmente mientras movía la cabeza hacia los lados en signo de negacion con la cara sonrojada.

-¡kya, que bonita eres Karin-chan!- Dijo alegre Matsumoto. Provocando que la chica se ruborozara un poco mas.

-Si, tu novia es muy bonita-Dijo Gin con una sonrisa.

-Cuidala tigre, te la pueden robar- Dijo divertido al ver la expresión de su sobrino, era increíble como alguien de piel tan blanca, y un poco tostada, llegara a ponerse a tal color carmín.

-¿Va-vamos a ordenar o que?- Dijo sonrojado, tratando de desviar su mirada de Karin lo cual le resultaba difícil al albino. Karin tomo asiento, revisaron el menú y ordenaron.

-Asi que...¿Te llamas Kurosaki Karin?-Pregunto Gin mientras jugaba con su comida.

-Así es señor-Dijo lo mas educadamente posible. Eso de ser niña buena y andar con un vestido no era lo suyo.

-Por favor, no seas tan formal eres la novia de mi sobrino favorito, se tu misma no tienes por que estar nerviosa- Dijo Gin con una sonrisa.

Karin solo asintio con la cabeza baja algo ruborizada, se sentia extraña, en su vida habia llamado tanto la atencion. Era un alivio que Toshiro estubiera ahi, pues en ese momento era como su guarda espaldas.

Todo hombre que pasaba y se le quedaba mirando, era vilmente asesinado por la mirada del albino que decia '' Mirala un segundo mas, y te rompo todo lo que se llama cara''. Era extraño, ¿porque Toshiro se pondría tan nervioso?, y ¿porque mata a cualquiera que se le quedara viendo?, no lo sabia pero eso la hacia sentir bien. Sonrió.

-Ire al tocador-Dijo Matsumoto poniéndose de pie-¿Me acompañas?- Dijo dirijiendose a Karin con una sonrisa.

-A-amm...Claro- Contesto la pelinegra con una sonrisa nerviosa siguiendo a Matsumoto al baño.

Una vez que ambas desparecieron, Gin rompió el silencio.

-¿En verdad es tu novia?-Interrogó con una cara de incredulidad.

-Si-Contestó el albino con su semblante serio.

-mmm..-Dijo Gin con una mano en la barbilla pensando. Toshiro lo miraba atentamente.

-Que extraño..- Dijo Gin despues de un rato con los codos recargados sobre la mesa.

-¿Que?- Dijo Toshiro en la misma posición.

-Parece que ella si te gusta...- Toshiro se sonrojo- Sin embargo, algo me dice que tu y esa muchachita no tienen ese tipo de relación, al menos no aun..- Dijo con un aire de sospecha, volteando a ver al albino.

Toshiro se sorprendió, mas no lo demostró, su tío lo conoce muy bien.

-Pues cre lo que quieras, Karin y yo si estamos saliendo,¿Que tengo que hacer para que me creas?- Dijo Toshiro sin pensar. Gin sonrió.

''Diablos, mala idea'' pensó el albino, se iba a retractar pero si lo hacia se delataria.

-Bueno, para que yo te crea...-Dijo empezando a poner nervioso al albino.

-Tienes...que...-Lo siguiente que escuchó dejo sin habla al albino.

-¿Q-que?- Dijo atonito.

-Sip, lo que escuchaste, solo asi te creeré y te dare mi bendición en tu 'boda'- Dijo divertido, amaba molestar al albino de cualquier forma.

Toshiro lo miro mientras pensaba que hacer o que decir, ¡¿Como diablos haría tal cosa?!, no era nada nada malo (N/A:Lo digo por los pervertidos -.-), sino que ni siquiera sabía como fingir tal cosa, aunque no le desagradaba mucho la idea.

''¡Alto!,¡¿ Me estoy volviendo loco, o que?!'' Pensó sonrojado. Su tío lo miraba divertido, era divertido comparar al Toshiro serio y mala cara, con el nervioso, sonrojado y comfudido Toshiro, y todo gracias a una chica.

- Lo ves, todo es una mentira solo le pediste ayuda a tu amiga para que puedas heredar la empresa-Dijo Gin sorprendiendo aun mas al albino.

-Ya ya, esta bien lo haré, pero no aquí y enfrente de ti- Dijo Toshiro.

- Pero te tengo que ver yo, sino no te creere-

- Bueno, pero no lo haré aquí, y si lo quieres ver sigueme ahora que la deje en su casa y te escondes, pero no salgas de tu escondite hasta que veas que me acerque a ti- Propuso el albino.

-Bien, me parece justo, no quisiera incomodar a tu 'novia'- Dijo burlonamente. Toshiro solo lo miro con odio, siempre lograba sacarlo de sus casillas.

~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~

Mientras tanto en el baño...

-¡Vaya! ¿asi que tienes tu propio equipo de soccer?-Preguntó infantilmente Matsumoto.

-aa... Si.. jeje- Dijo Karin sacada de onda ''Ahora entiendo a Toshiro'' pensó con una gotita en la cabeza.

-¡Cielos!, tu si me sorprendes, ¿Como puedes entrenar, trabajar y salir con Toshiro en un día?, tu si que eres una chica ocupada- Dijo energéticamente mientras palmeaba la espalda de Karin.

''Tranquila Karin, solo son unas palmaditas'' pensó con el ceño fruncido, un tic en el ojo y una venita en la frente.

-Y...¿Cuanto tienen saliendo tu y Toshiro?- Preguntó curiosa la pelinaranja.

Karin se puso de piedra al escuchar la pregunta, ''¡¿Ahora que diablos le digo?!'', pensó alterada, tenia que contestar algo y rápido.

-Esta bien, si no me lo quieres decir esta bien- Karin se relajo un poco.

-Peroo...-Dijo Matsumoto con una sonrisa maliciosa, Karin empezó a sudar frío.

-¿Q-que?- Pregunto nerviosa.

-¿si lo haz besado, no?-Preguntó curiosa.

-¡¿Que?!-Exclamó Karin mas roja que un tomate.

-¡Tranquila!, solo te pregunte si lo habías besado, no te alteres-Dijo tratando de tranquilizarla.

-Por tu expresión veo que no-Dijo Matsumoto cruzan doce de brazos. Karin fruncio el ceño.

-Con todo respeto, eso a usted no debería impotarle- Dijo seria y cruzandoce de brazos.

-¡Pero claro que me importa!- Exclamó haciendo que Karin pegara un brinco por el susto.

-¡No grites no soy sorda!-Exclamo Karin irritada, toleraba todo menos que le gritaran así. Matsumoto soltó una carcajada.

-Perdona, no fue mi intención-Dijo Matsumoto tratando de contener la risa, a Karin l e apareció una gotita en su cabeza.

-Pero si me importa tu relación con Toshiro- Dijo Matsumoto una vez que se calmó. Karin presto atención.

-Él es mi sobrino, y lo quiero mucho- Dijo con sinceridad-aunque te seré honesta no creí que el llegara a tener una novia o que se llegaría a casar-Continuo con una sonrisa amarga y con la vista en el piso.

Se podía ver tristeza en sus ojos y eso a Karin no le gustaba, no le gustaba ver a la gente triste y menos por su culpa. Así que se atrevió a preguntar.

-¿Porque lo dice?-

-Bueno, es que el nunca fue muy sociable que digamos-Dijo mirando a Karin.

-¡Je!, lose-Contestó la pelinegra con una sonrisa.

-Él nunca fue así..dijo la pelinaranja con tristeza.

-¿Encerio?- Preguntó Karin incrédula, creía que lo conocía bien pues se conocen desde niños y creyó que él era así desde que nació, ''jeje así que tienes un pasado'', pensó con una sonrisa.

-Supongo que jamas menciono a sus padres, ¿verdad?- Dijo Matsumoto.

-No, jamás los menciona y cuando le preguntaba algo relacionado con el tema, trataba de desviar la conversación-Dijo con una mano en la barbilla.

''Aunque solo se que su padre falleció hace tiempo, por eso estoy aquí '' pensó con una gotita en la cabeza.

-Bueno, como ya eres casi miembro de la familia te contare-Dijo Matsumoto.

-Cuando Toshiro tenia 10 años, él y sus padres iban a un parque de diversiones, era raro que salieran así, sus padres siempre estaban muy ocupados con lo de las empresas y esas cosas que no tenían mucho tiempo para él- Relató la pelinaranja con una sonrisa-ese día era el cumpleaños de Toshiro, se divirtieron mucho, estuvieron toda la tarde juntos en familia celebrando el aniversario de Toshiro, Pero...- Matsumoto cambio su sonrisa por una cara seria.

-Cuando venían de regreso un tráiler venia a una velocidad muy alta, y el padre de Toshiro no lo vio y se estamparon contra el tráiler...- Karin se tapo la boca y a Matsumoto se le pusieron los ojos llorosos.

-Llego la ambulancia y atendieron primero aToshiro, no le paso nada grave, solo unos cuantos golpes, sin embargo-Matsumoto hizo una pausa y lágrimas salían de sus ojos, Karin se acerco y la abrazo.

no continúe, solo se hará daño Dijo Karin tratando de tranquilizarla.

-No, te terminaré de contar, de cualquier modo Toshiro te lo dira-Dijo limpiandoce las lágrimas.

-Esta bien-Dijo Karin separandoce de la pelinaranja.

-A los padres de Toshiro y al conductor del trailer, no les fue muy bien, llegaron al hospital, hicieron lo que pudieron, pero fue imposible, es un milagro que a Toshiro no le pasara nada, una semana después nos lo llevamos con nosotros y Gin se quedo con las empresas para cuidarlas hasta que Toshiro tuviera la edad para manejarlas él-Hizo otra pausa.

-Toshiro se siente culpable por la muerte de sus padres,estuvo en tratamiento unos cuantos meses, el niño sonriente, juguetón, alegre... había desaparecido- Explico Matsumoto, Karin estaba impactada.

''¿Porque nunca me lo dijo?'' Pensó con una lágrima silenciosa que logro salir de sus ojos.

-Pero cuando cumplió los 13, conoció a alguien, nunca me dijo quien era, pero supongo que eras tu- Dijo Matsumoto volteando a verla, Karin solo la miro impresionada.

-¿Por que cre que soy yo, y no otra persona?-Preguntó la pelinegra limpiandoce la cara.

-No creo que Toshiro le ande pidiendo ser su esposa a cualquiera, además se nota que se conocen muy bien, simplemente hace rato que fuiste al baño pudieron comunicarse con las miradas, ¡Son tan lindos!- Dijo Matsumoto, Karin se sonrojo.

-Ademas se ve que le gustas mucho- SusurroMatsumoto dándole codasos en el hombro a Karin.

-¿U-usted l-lo cre?- preguntó Karin sonrojada y una media sonrisa.

-¡Pues claro!, ¡sino con explicas el que se van a casar!-Exclamo la pelinaranja con ambas manos en sus caderas. Karin se sonrojo mas.

-Bueno yatenemos que volver, sino ¿que van a pensar?jaja-Dijo Matsumoto.

-Si- Dijo Karin sonriendo y siguiendo a Matsumoto.

-Y... respecto a lo que te dije- Dijo Matsumoto de teniendose en la puerta del baño, Karin detuvo su paso.

-¿Si?- Dijo la pelinegra de igual modo.

-No le digas nada a Toshiro, espera a que el lo mencione, por favor.

-No se preocupe, no diré nada-Dijo Karin con una sonrisa, Matsumoto sonrió y la abrazo.

-¡Haay tu seras mi sobrina favorita!-Dijo infantilmente Matsumoto.

-¡Aay, no hagaseso! ¡ me vas a tumbar!-Exclamo Karin tratando de mantener el equilibrio.

''¡Diablos esta mujer es extraña! '' pensó con una gotita en la cabeza.

~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~~•~•~•~~•~•~•~•~

-Bien la comida estuvo deliciosa, no retiramos por ahora-Dijo Gin mientras se ponia de pie y le hacia ceñas a Matsumoto para irse.

-¿No se quedan al postre?- preguntó el albino.

-No, tenemos muchas cosas que hacer, ademas no queremos molestarlos mas tiempo, la noche es joven para los enamorados -Dijo Gin giñando un ojo haciendo sonrojar a los dos muchachos.

-Si, no queremos ser una molestia- Dijo Matsumoto mientras agarraba sus cosas.

-E-esta bien- Dijo el albino cpn el ceño fruncido y aun sonrojado.- Vayan con cuidado-

-Claro, adios tortolitos-Dijo Gin llendose junto a Matsumoto.

-¡Uy! ¡Como odio a ese viejo!-Dijo Toshiro. Karin lo miro divertida.

-Y... ¿Que haremos ahora?- Pregunto la pelinegra.

-Mmm... ¿Ya te quieres ir?-Dijo el albino.

-No, mi padre aun debe estar despierto, y si me ve llegar contigo no se que estupidez se le ocurra hacer o decir-Dijo con una venita en la frente.

-Jeje, esta bien entoncespediré el postre-Dijo el albino con una gotita en la frente haciendo ceñas al mesero para que los atendieran.

~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~••~•~••~•~•~•~•~•~√~•~•~√~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~

-¡Ja! Las doce en punto¡ Gane!-Exclamó Toshiro.

-Nooo, ¡Eso es trampa! Te tardaste a propocito-protestó la pelinegra.

-¡Nada, nada, nada!, no seas llorona yo no tengo la culpa de que el mesero solo nos diera un dulce en lugar de dos-Exclamo el albino.

-Pero yo no dije 'si llegamos antes de las doce a tu casa, tu te quedas con el dulce, pero si llegamos a las doce en punto yo me lo quedare' ¡¿Que coincidencia no?!-Exclamó Karin.

-Karin- Dijo Toshiro serio.

-¿Que?- Dijo preocupada.

-Mi voz no es así-Dijo serio.

-¡aay eres un idiota!- Dijo karin dándole un golpe en la cabeza y saliendo del auto.

-¡Ay!, eso dolio-Dijo el albino sobandoce la zona afectada. Karin regresó.

-¡Esa es la idea!- le grito en el oído.

-¡No estoy sordo!-Se quejo mientras se baja del carro y la alcanzaba antes de que entrará a su casa.

-¡Oye espera!- Dijo tomándola del brazo.

-Sueltame, que sino te rompo todo lo que se llama cara-Dijo Karin tratando de zafarse, lo que fue inútil porque él la tenía sujetada muy fuerte.

-¡No todavía tengo algo que hacer!-Exclamó el albino.

-¡Pues qué lástima yo ya me voy!-Dijo Karin muy molesta.

-Sé qué creerás que abusare de ti- Dijo agarrándola de la cintura, Karin se sobresaltó.

-¿Q-que diablos ha-aces?-Dijo sonrojada.

-Porfavor no te enojes, te juro que te lo explicaré-Dijo acercándose peligrosamente a la peli negra.

-E-espera, T-toshiro-Dijo sonrojada poniendo sus manos en el pecho del albino para separarse de él.-

-Ya de-deja de jugar-Dijo nerviosa- ¡Si sigues así te golpearé!-Exclamo aun tratando se safarse inutilmente del albino.

Toshirosiguió acercandose hasta que quedo a casi nada de distancia de la pelinegra.

-Tranquila no teharé nada, mi tío quiere que te bese, solo trato de finjirlo-Susurro para que Karin dejara de forzejear.

Karin fruncio el ceño.

-Entonces con mas razón, ¡sueltame!-Dijo karin furiosa.

-Entonces ¿quieres que te bese?-Dijo sonrojado.

-¡Claro que no!-Exclamó Karin sonrojada logrando safarse del albino.

-¿Entonces?-Preguntó el albino.

-Mejor mañana hablamos- Dijo metiéndose a su casa rápidamente.

Toshiro se quedo afuera buscando a su tío.

''¡Ese idiota!Jamas le vovlvere a hacer caso'' pensó irritado con las manos en los bolsillos y se subió al coche.

Bueno, esta poco dramático, pero creo que valió la pena, espero les aya gustado y si no ps me dices para arreglarlo. Muchas gracias por los reviews :3.

Sin mas que decir me despido, bay-bay n0n/


	4. Reacciones inesperada

Bien y como lo prometido es deuda, aquí esta el siguiente capitulo, disfrutenlo xD.

Bleach no me pertenece, es deTite kubo :3. (AAsí se escribe no?:S)

Aclaraciones:

~•~•Cambio de ecena~•~•~•

-Dialogos-

''Pensamientos''

~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~••~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~

Capitulo 4:

Reacciones inesperadas...

-Mejor mañana hablamos- Dijo la pelinegra metiéndose a . Cab casa rápidamente.

'' ¡¿Pero qué diablos se cree?!'' Pensó Karin sonrojada y con el ceño fruncido mientras se recargaba en la puerta.

-¿Quién está ahí?-Se escuchó una voz femenina desde las escaleras.

-¿Eres tu papá?-Volvio a preguntar.

-Tranquila Yuzu, soy yo- Dijo Karin prendiendo la luz de la sala.

-¿Karin?- Volvió a decir la menor de los Kurosaki.

-Si yo, ¿Y por qué preguntas por papá?,¿No está en casa?-Preguntó incrédula.

-No, no ha llegado de su trabajo, supongo que está en una junta-Dijo Yuzu con una mano en la barbilla pensativa.

-Que extraño...- Se dijo la pelinegra.

-Pero no importa-Dijo yuzu despreocupada.

-Mejor cuéntame ¿Qué tal te fue?, ¿Convencieron los tíos de Toshiro?-Preguntó emocionada Yuzu.

-Pues, no se-Dijo Karin sentándose en el sofá de la sala y dando un largo suspiro de cansancio, yuzu fue a la cocina y regresó con un vaso con leche caliente.

-¿Como que no sabes?- Preguntó dándole el vaso a Karin y sentándose lado de ella.

-Esque cuando los tíos de Toshiro se fueron no quisimos recordar esa tortura, así que mejor comimos el postre y platicamos de otras cosas-Dijo Karin.

-No sabes la suerte que tienes de no conocer a su tía, esa mujer está loca-Continuo con su relato mientras bebia la leche que le habia ofrecido su hermana.

-Vaya, pobre Karin lo que tiene que sufrir para ayudar a su novio- Dijo con cascaditas en los ojos y un pañuelo, que sacó de quién sabe dónde, sonándose la nariz. Karin escupió la leche que tenía en la boca.

-¡Karin!, ¿Que te pasa? ¿Esta muycaliente la leche?- Exclamó preocupada la menor de los Kurosaki.

-¡Toshiro no es mi novio!, ¿Cuantas veces tengo que decírtelo?- Exclamó sonrojada.

-Entonces ¿Porque acesptaste ser su prometida?-Preguntó inocentemente Yuzu.

-¡Pues porque..!... aamm...-Dijo nerviosa y sonrojada.

-¡Ya te lo había contado!-Finalizó echa un manojo de nervios y cruzan doce de brazos.

-Si losé, pero se me olvido-Dijo sonriendo.

-¿Me lo puedes volver a contar?, ¿Siiii?- preguntó inocentemente con ojos de borreguito..

-¡Mejor ya vamos a dormir!-Exclamó Karin sonrojada poniéndose de pie dirijiendose a su cuarto.

-¡Ay!, ¡Karin!, ¡Almenos dime que te dijo cuando te miro!-Exclamo Yuzu poniendose de pie también. Karin detuvo su paso y Yuzu se acerco.

-¿Que cara puso cuando te vio?-Volvió a preguntar la rubia.

-Aamm... emm... Él...-Tartamudeó sonrojada recordando la mirada que le tenia el albino cuando se quito aquel abrigo.

-¡Kyaa!, ¡Por tu expresión veo que le gusto!-Exclamó Yuzu dando saltitos de alegria.

-Shh.. callate yuzu, despertaras a ichi-nii-Dijo Karin en voz baja mientras trataba de tranquilizar a su melliza.

-aaa si si shh- Dijo Yuzu infantilmente tapandoce la boca.

Karin suspiro con cansancio.

-Ya me voy a dormir, descanza-Dijo Karin llendoce a su habitación.

-¡Espera!-Dijo la rubia tomandola de la muñeca.

-Yuzu, encerio estoy muy cansada, estas cosas son muy cansadas, nose como diablos andas con ellas todo el tiempo-Dijo señalando sus zapatillas.

-Jeje estoy acomtumbrada-Dijo Yuzu desaciendo su agarre y poniendo su mano derecha en la nuca con una risita nerviosa y una gotita en la frente.

-¡Pero cuentame!, ¿Que te dijo?!-Dijo volviendo a agarrarla del brazo.-Porque si le gustó como te veías, mínimo tuvo que decirte un cumplido, ¿Nó?-Dijo Yuzu con una mano en la barbilla sacando sus conclusiones.

-Aamm...Pues si dijo algo-Contesto la pelinegra ruborisada a mas no poder recordando el suceso...

Flash back

-¿Esto es ...Postre?-Dijo una Karin confundida y un tic en el ojo.

-Si, se ve raro pero sabe delicioso, pruebalo- Dijo el albino.

-Okey...- Dijo no muy convencida.

Tomo el tenedor y agarro un poco de lo que, según, era 'postre,' y lo miro. Toshiro la miraba divertido.

-¿Como dijiste que se llamaba esta cosa?-Preguntó Karin con cara de asco.

-Solo cometelo, no muerde- Dijo el albino divertido.

-Callate-Dijo Karin achicando la vista.

-Esque pareces niña chiquita que no quiere sus vegetales- Dijo el albino riéndose.

-Ya pues, ya lo probare-Dijo empezando a saborear el dichoso postre.

Toshiro la miraba atentamente.

-Y...¿Que tal?- Preguntó curioso.

-Mmm...-Dijo terminando de saborearlo.

-Esto...¡Esta delicioso!- Dijo con ojos brillosos empezando a 'devorar' la comida.

-Jaja, te dije que estaba rico-Dijo divertido.

-¿Quieres el mio?- Preguntó el albino.

-¿No lo quieres?-Pregunto incredula.

-No, estoy lleno con la cena, ¿Lo quieres?-Volvió a preguntar el albino.

-Aaam...Bueno...-Dijo Karin mientras que Toshiro le pasaba su plato.

Toshiro la miraba divertido.

-Te traeré aquí mas seguido-Dijo el albino.

-Si, debes hacerlo-Dijo Karin terminando el ultimo bocado de postre.

-Oye, hay algo que quería decirte desde hace rato...-Dijo el albino levemente sonrojado.

-Dime-Dijo la pelinegra limpiandoce con una cerbilleta.

-Te miras bien con ese vestido, deberías usarlos mas seguido-Dijo sonrojado con la vista a otro lado.

-Aaa...Gracias-Dijo Karin con una risita nerviosa y totalmente sonrojada.

-Encerio, te ves bien-volvio a decir volteando a verla-Tanto que otros IDIOTAS, se te quedan mirando-Dijo el albino arrastrando las palabras mientras 'mataba' a los 'idiotas' con la mirada.

Karin se sonrojo aun mas, si esto se pudiera.

-Pedire la cuenta y nos vamos-Dijo el albino llamando al mesero.

-E-esta bien- Dijo nerviosa.

Fin del flash black

-¡Kyaa!, ¡¿Eso te dijo?!-Preguntó una alegre Yuzu.

-Si, ahora si me permites quisiera dormir buenas noches -Dijo Karin y se fue a su habitacion, dejando a una alegre Yuzu en las escaleras.

Cuando llego a su cuarto cerro con llave y se recargo en la puerta.

-Diblos, odio cuando Yuzu me hace muchas preguntas-Dijo tratando de relajarse.

Se dirijio a su armario y sacó su pijama, termino de ponérsela y se recostó en su cama y dio un largo suspiro.

-¡¿Que diablos está pasando?!-Se dijo la pelinegra.

-¿Quien diablos lo entiende?, primero se me queda mirando como idiota y matando a cualquiera que se me quedara viendo, luego dice ' Te vez bien con los vestidos, deberías usarlos mas seguido'- Dijo imitando la voz del albino.

-¡Y para colmo quería fingir un beso solo porque su tío le dijo!, ¡Esto es el colmo!-Exclamó enojada mientras se acomodaba para poder dormir.

Suspiró.

''Aunque... Talvez estoy exagerando un poco...No estuvo tan mal después de todo'' Pensó mientras cerraba los ojos con una sonrisa y levemente sonrojada.

~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~

-¡Diablos, diablos, diablos, diablos!- Se decía el albino mientras se golpeaba la cabeza con el volante del carro.

-¡Jamás volveré a hacer lo que ese idiota diga!-Exclamo enfadado.

-Maldicion ahora Karin creera que soy un estupido aprovechado- se decia mientras el semaforo cambiaba a verde y avanzaba, comenzando a recordar el acontesmiento.

Flash black

-Sé qué creerás que abusare de ti- Dijo agarrándola de la cintura, Karin se sobresaltó.

-¿Q-que diablos ha-aces?-Dijo sonrojada.

-Porfavor no te enojes, te juro que te lo explicaré-Dijo acercándose peligrosamente a la peli negra.

-E-espera, T-toshiro-Dijo sonrojada poniendo sus manos en el pecho del albino para separarse de él.

-Ya de-deja de jugar-Dijo nerviosa- ¡Si sigues así te golpearé!-Exclamo aun tratando se safarse inutilmente del albino.

Toshiro siguió acercandose hasta que quedo a casi nada de distancia de la pelinegra.

''¡Diablos!, ¡¿Que rayos estoy haciendo?!, se supone que solo...solo...En realidad se ve muy linda sonrojada...'' Pensó el albino sonrojado mientras se acercaba mas. Karin dejo de forsejear.

Ya estaba apunto de besarla, pero reacciono.

''¡ESPERA!, ¡¿QUE DIABLOS...?!''Pensó alterado y mas rojo que un tomate.

-Tranquila no te haré nada, mi tío quiere que te bese, solo trato de finjirlo-Fue lo único que atinó en decir el albino.

Karin fruncio el ceño y volvió a forcejear.

-Entonces con mas razón, ¡sueltame!-Dijo karin furiosa.

''¿Que?''Pensó el albino.

-Entonces ¿quieres que te bese?-pregunto incrédulo y sonrojado.

-¡Claro que no!-Exclamó Karin sonrojada logrando safarse del albino.

-¿Entonces?-Preguntó el albino.

-Mejor mañana hablamos- Dijo metiéndose a su casa rápidamente.

Toshiro quedo pasmado.

-¿Que diablos fue eso?- Se dijo el albino y entonces recordó a su tío, tenia que buscarlo.

Buscó entre los arbustos, en los callejones, casas, carros, edificios ¡TODO! , pero no encontró nada.

-¿Ya se habrá ido?-Se preguntó con las manos en los bolsillos. En eso empezó a sonar su teléfono.

''¿Mensaje de texto?''Penso el albino mientras lo leía.

Una venita o mejor dicho, ¡venota!, apareció en la frente del albino.

-¡Ese hijo de...!-Exclamo furioso.

'_Querido Toshiro, disculpame no podre ir a la casa de tu novia a hacer lo que habíamos platicado en la cena por unos asuntos que tenia que atender._

_Sera para la otra 'tigre'._

_Atentamente Gin Ichimaru'_

Fin del flash back

-¡Gaaaah!, ¡Ese idiota me las va a pagar!- Exclamo Furioso.

~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~••~•~•~••~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~

Al día siguiente en la casa Kurosaki.

-¡Papá!, ¡Ichigo-chan!, ¡Karin-chan!, ¡El desayuno esta listo!- Exclamó la menor de los Kurosaki.

-¿Que hay para cenar Yuzu?-Pregunto un adormilado Ichigo, mientras bajaba las escaleras y daba un largo bostezo.

-¡No seas grosero Ichigo!-Exclamó Isshin mientras trataba de golpear a Ichigo con una patada voladora, que el pelinaranja esquivo fácilmente haciendo que el viejo de la casa Kurosaki se estrellara con la pared.

-¡Son las siete de la mañana y ya estas armando un escandalo!-Exclamo Ichigo con una venita en la frente.

-¿¡Tienen que ser tan escandalososen la mañana!?-Dijo Karin adormilada.

-Sientence o el desayuno se enfriara- Dijo Yuzu con una sonrisa, le gustaba ver a su familia con mucha energía en la mañana.

5 minutos después la familia estaba desayunando, era un momento muy ameno (N/A:ameno es cuando el ambiente es feliz, tranquilo etc) hasta que Ichigo hablo.

-Oye Karin...- Dijo el pelinaranja llamando la intención de Karin.

-mmh...-Dijo Karin volteando a verlo.

-¿Donde estubiste anoche?-Preguntó curioso.

Karin seatraganto con la comida mientras Yuzu abrio los ojos como platos, se suponía que nadie sabia que Karin saldría en la noche, entonces ¿como es que Ichigo sabia que ella no estaba en la casa?.

-¿De que hablas?-Pregunto Karin una vez que se calmo.

-Esque ayer antes de dormir, vi que llego un carro y se paro en la puerta y bajo una chica, muy bonita por cierto-Empezo a relatar el pelinaranja- Traia un vestido rojo y un tipo se bajo tambien, el venia de traje y su pelo era blanco, podría jurar que era Toshiro, pero...-Dijo el pelinaranja pensando con una mano en la barbilla.

''Diablos,reconoció a Toshiro, aunque no creo que sea tan difícil identificarlo, ¡Es el único raro con ese color de pelo!''pensó alterada y con una gotita en la frente.

-Pero no creo que hayas sido tu, porque no usas vestidos, pero porque se habrán parado justo enfrente de la casa-Volvio a preguntarse el pelinaranja.

-¡Alomejor se equivocaron de casa!-Exclamo Yuzu tratando de ayudar a Karin.

-Mmmmm...Si alomejor..-Dijo no muy convencido.

''Uuff, que bueno que ichi-ni sea tan estupido'' pensó aliviada Karin.

-Estubo rica la comida-Dijo Karin poniendose de pie y recojiendo su plato.

-Pero no has terminado tu comida-Dijo preocupadaYuzu.

-Esque se me quito el apetito-Dijo dirijiendose a la cocina dejando los trastes en el lavatrasetes.

-¿Segura?-Pregunto Yuzu.

-Si- Dijo dirijiendoce a la puerta y ponerse los zapatos.

-Voy a salir a caminar, ya regreso-Dijo saliendo de la casa.

-¡Que te vaya bien hija!-Exclamo isshin saliendo del baño.

-¿Porque vienes llegando si ya tenemos mas de 15 minutos aqui?-Pregunto Ichigo con una gotita en la frente.

-Estaba revisando unas cosas del consultorio-Respondio isshin sentandoce en la mesa.

-¡¿QUE?!-Exclamo isshin poniendo las manos sobre la mesa.

Yuzu se estaba llevando los trastes que alguna vez tenian comida e Ichigo le ayudaba.

-¿Ya se acabaron el desayuno?- Pregunto con cascaditas en los ojos.

-Por que cres que te estoy preguntando idiota- Exclamo Ichigo.

-¡¿Porque mis hijos ya no me quieren?!- Exclamo Isshin echo un mar de lagrimas mientras le lloraba a un poster gigante que habia en la pared.

-Yuzu, recuerdame tirar esa cosa en la tarde-Dijo Ichigo con una gotita en la frente.

-Si- Dijo Yuzu con una gotita en la cabeza y una sonrisa nerviosa.

~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•

Un suspiro salio de sus labios.

-Ufff, eestuvo cerca- Se dijo Karin mientras caminaba por el parque.

-Esta empezando a refrescar en as mañanas, sera mejor que empiece a usar ropa mas cubierta-Dijo al viento mientras frotaba sus manos y se abrazaba a si misma para darse algo de calor.

Siguió caminando sola y sin rumbo por la banqueta hasta que un coche llegó y se detuvo junto a la pelinegra, esta solo volteo a ver el carro y detuvo su paso al reconocerlo.

La ventana de coche bajo lentamentedejando ver a un joven conductor.

-¿Estas ocupada?-Preguntó el joven.

-Ahora mismo estaba caminando, despejando mi mente-Dijo Karin mientras avanzaba dejando atrás al joven conductor, este solo se limito a seguirla estando aun en el carro.

-Pero, ¿No tienes frío?, supongo que si, te estas abrazando a ti misma, tienes la piel chinita y estas temblando-Dijo el joven con algo de preocupación.

Karin detuvo el paso y el muchacho también.

-Que observador...-Dijocruzan doce de brazos y levantando una ceja, el joven solo la miro confundido.

-Si yo tengofrío o no, no debería importarte y ya vete porque, mas lo que las ayer, voy a pensar que en verdad te gusto.-Dijo con en la misma pocicion.

El albino se sonrojó y fruncio el ceño tratando de parecer serio.

-E-eso no es cierto, ya te dije que mitío quería que...-

-Callate-DijoKarin interrumpiéndolo.

Toshiro la miro sorprendido.

-Si vas a hablar de eso, estas perdiendo tu tiempo, porque no te voy a escuchar-Dijo enojada y retomando su camino un poco mas rápido.

Toshiro apago el carro y se bajo tratando de alcanzarla.

-¡Espera!, ¡Karin!-Exclamó el albino.

-¡Dejame en paz!-Exclamó sindetener su paso ni voltear.

-¡Karin!, tenemos que hablar, ¡lo de ayer tiene una explicación!-Exclamó el albino logrando que Karin detubiera el paso, él por instinto también.

Estaban a tres pasos el uno del otro y solo semiraba a los ojos. Se quedaron asi un rato mas hasta que Toshiro hablo.

-¿Porque te enfadaste?-Preguntó curioso, de verdadquería saber porque se había enojado.

-¿A que te refieres?, ¿Enfadarme con que?-Preguntó seca.

-Pues por lo de ayer

-¡¿Como no me iba a enfadar si me querías besar?!, si hubieras sido tu...-

-No me refiero a eso-Dijo el albino interrumpiéndola.

Karin se quedo callada y lo miro confundida.

-¿Entoncespregunto Karin acercan doce al albino, la platica se estaba tornando personal y había mucha gente presente.

-P-pues, ¿A-a que mas?-Dijo empezando a ponerse nervioso.

-No te entiendo-Dijo Karin un signo de interrogación en la cabeza.

Toshiroempezó a sentirse aun mas nervioso si esto se pudiera, pero quería salir de dudas. Respiro profundo y contó hasta diez mentanlemente.

-Me refiero a... cuando te dije que solo trataba de fingir un beso y te enfadaste, a.. a eso me refiero- Dijo tartamudeando.

Karin se sonrojo al recordar laescena, y se volteo dándole la espalda al albino.

-Pues... por lo mismo, querías besarme-Atino a decir -Bueno, te estaban practicamente obligando...y... y yo...no me gustaría que me besaran p-por obligacion-Do echa un manojo de nervios.

Toshiro se sonrojo aún mas y bajo la mirada, no sabia porque pero esas palabras lo hacian sentir extraño ''por lo mismo querías besarme'' se repetían una y otra vez en su cabeza.

Karin seguía dándole la espalda al albino y Toshiro con la cabeza baja.

-Entonces..-Dijo llamando la atención de Karin mientras esta empezaba a voltear se lentamente hasta verlo.

-Y...¿Si no me obligaran?...¿Lo harias?-Preguntó elevando el rostro. Estaba mas roh que que un tomate. ¡¿De donde diablos había sacado tal pregunta?!, n lo sabia pero quería oír la respuesta.

Al escuchar la pregunta del albino se quedo de piedra. Estaba tan nerviosa que no podía contestar, ni siquiera pensar.

''.Porquediablos me pregunta eso?''Se decía una y o través, no pensaba en otra cosa que no fuera esa pregunta.

-Pues...a mm...yo..-Dijo nerviosa, Toshiro empezó a acercarse a ella.

''¿Que rayos me pasa?, ¿Ahora me muevo solo?''Pensó el albino.

''¿Que diablos me pasa, porque no me puedo mover?''Pensó Karin alterada.

Toshiro llego hasta ella y la miro profundamente a los ojos, Karin hacia lo mismo. No sabian que rayos hacían, pero no querían detenerse y cuando menos esperaron Toshiro ya tenia a Karin en sus brazos.

¿Como paso?, no losabían, estaban concientes pero ninguno puso un emepezo a acercarse mas a ella y ella estaba quieta ¡Estaba paralizada!. Ninguno de los dos tenia nada en la cabeza. ¡Eran un par de tórtolos!

Estaban a casi nada de distancia, ¡Practicamente rozaban! Y cuando empezaron a cerrar los ojos escucharon una voz muy conocida por ambos.

-¡EY TU!, ¡QUE RAYOS CRES QUE HACES CON KARIN!-Grito un chico un poco mas grande que ellos.

En ese momento reaccionaron y de inmediato se separaron. Estaban completamente avergonzados y mas rojos si esto se pudiera.

-¡EY MALDITO VEN ACA!-Volvio a gritar.

Karin reconoció la voz era...

-¡Ichigo!-Exlamó Karin, Toshiro volteo a verla.

-¡Vamonos!- Exclamó Karin nagarrando a Toshiro del brazo y pegando carrera.

-¡O-oye!, ¡Espera!-Exclamo el albino.

-¡Corre si no quieres morir!-Exclamó karin mientras corrían por la calle.

Toshiro no entendía nada, seguía pasmado con lo que habia pasado que no estaba muy consciente de lo que pasaba, solo sabia que Karin lo habia agarrado del brazo y que empezaron a correr huyendo de algo pero... ¿De que?.

Volteo para ver de quien se trataba y cual fue su sorpresa.

-¡NO HUYAS COBARDE!-GritoIchigo.-¡Karin, regresa!-

Toshiro abrió los ojos como platos al ver a Ichigo tan alterado y corriendo detrás de ellos.

¡Es tu hermano!-Gritó Toshiro volviendo en si.

-¡Ya lo se idiota!, ¡Porque crea que corremos!- Exclamo Karin.

-¡EY, vuelveacá!, ¡Maldito enano, cuando te atrape ya veras!-Grito furioso Ichigo.

Toshiro lo miraba con algo de miedo y empezó a sudar frío, entonces para poder huir de ahí tenían que llegar a su carro e irse a otro lado.

-¡Tengo una idea!-Exclamó e albino agarrando la delantera, ahora él iba jalando a Karin.

-¡Espera, Toshiro!, ¡Me lastimas!- Dijo haciendo una mueca de dolor. Al momento to en que habían cambiado de lugar el albino sin querer le doblo un poco la muñeca.

-¡Lo siento!- Exclamó de teniendose a revisar la muñeca de la pelinegra. Ichigo estaba algo lejos así que no había problema.

-¿Te duele mucho?-Preguntó con preocupación el albino.

-No te preocupes,vámonos si Ichigo nos alcanza seguro te mata-Dijo Karin agarrándose la muñeca y aguantando el dolor.

-Pero te lastimé, tengo que curarte-Dijo decidido.

-¿Eh?-Dijo Karin ladeando la cabeza.

-¡TOSHIRO VEN ACA Y ENFRENTAME COMO UN HOMBRE!-Exclamó Ichigo.

-QueTenas es Ichigo-Dijo el albino.

-Se nota que son hermanos-Pensó con una gotita en la cabeza.

-¡Callate!, sabes que mejor que mi hermano te mate-DijKarin indignada empezando a caminar en dirección a su hermano.

-Eso no, primero te llevo al hospital ydespués me enfrento a tu hermano si así lo deseas-Dijo alcanzando a Karin.

-Eh...- Fue lo único que alcanzo a decir antes de que Toshiro la cargara como un costal y saliera corriendo de ahí en dirección al carro del albino.

-¡Toshiro sueltame!, ¡Bajame ya!-Exclamó mientras pataleaba, le daría golpes mas fuertes si no le doliera tanto la muñeca.

Al ver queToshiro agarro a Karin de esa forma, el pelinaranja empezó a echar fuego por la boca y empezó a correr mas rápido.

-¡MALDITO!, ¡EN CUANTO TE PONGA LAS MANOS ENCIMA!...-Exclamo iIchigo.

Ya nopodía detenerse, si lo hacia su muerte estaría asegurada así que tomo un atajo y se metio a un callejón , pero este callejón no tenia salida así que, a como pudo subió al techo con ayuda de las cajas que habían allí y se regreso a buscar su coche.

Karinseguía pataleando pero eso al albino no le importo, el siguió corriendo. Ichigo se metió al callejón y no vio nada aun así también se subió al techo, pero Toshiro y Karin ya habían desaparecido.

-¡Ese enano me las pagara!-Exclamo Ichigo con una venota en la cabeza.

-¡Ya baja me!, ¡Ya no se ve Ichigo!-Exlamó Karin.

-¿Segurapreguntó el albino.

-¡Si ya bajame!-volvió a decir la pelinegra.

-Esta bien-Dijo el albino mientras la bajaba.

En cuanto lbajo, Karin le dio un coscorrón bien dado en la cabeza

-¡Ay!, ¡Eso dolió!-Exclamó el albino sobandose la zona afectada.

-¡Eso te pasa por cargarme sin mi consentimiento!- Exclamó Karin cruzan doce de brazos.

Mala idea, por el coraje se le había olvidado su muñeca lesionada.

-¡Ay!-Exclamó Karin con una mueca de dolor.

-¿Todavia te duele?-Preguntó el albino con preocupación.

-¿Tu que crees?-Dijo Karin con cacadita en los ojos.

-Entonces vamos, te llevare a curar esa muñeca-Dijo Toshiro con las manos en los bolsillos y caminando en dirección a su coche.

-Esta bien, solo porque ya no aguanto el dolor-Dijo Karin siguiéndolo.

Llegaron al carro, subieron y se fueron.

~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~

Wiiipor fin acabe, y dos días antes :3 me sintió superada Jaja okeyno, espero le haya gustado el capitulo ami me encanto *-* . Pues no recibí reviews TTwTT pero no importa ami me gusta subir así me manden reviews o no con que les guste el fic me conformo y de todas maneras gracias a las personas que me apoyan y que critican bien mi fic los quiero :3. Si hay algo que no les guste ya saben me lo pueden decir yo haré lo posible por arreglarlo y si tienen ideas diganmelas y hare algo al respecto ;D.

Sin mas que decir me despido bay-bay.


	5. aviso importante

Bien este no. Es un capitulo de mi fic u.u es un aviso.

Les informo que meatrás are un poco en publicar por unos problemita que se me presentaron u.u, pero juro que se los compensaré subiendo 2 capítulos seguidos o hacer mucho mas largo el capitulo ;D.

Tratare de subir lo masrápido posible ;), por su atención y apoyo gracias y hasta el siguiente capitulo n.n/.


End file.
